


Whiskey Lullaby

by HamilTrash2097



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Insanity, Love, Suicide, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilTrash2097/pseuds/HamilTrash2097
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angst and character death all following a sad song</p>
<p>I own nothing but the plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Lullaby

Springtrap sat in his room holding his head in his hands crying. He had snapped at his lover earlier for no reason. Goldie had started crying and Freddy had glared at him for hurting his younger brother. This had been happening a lot lately and Springtrap knew why; he was losing his sanity to the chemicals he’d been injected with 10 years ago. They took his mind away and made him a monster. He had hurt Goldie then and now it was happening again.

-Flashback 10 years ago-  
“Go get him Dynamo!” Springtrap growled his eyes glowing with insanity. He grabbed the whip and jumped on the woozy bear cracking it on his back. Goldie screamed in pain. “You are a faggot!” Springtrap shouted at him beating him till he bled, “Springtrap stop! Stop!” Goldie sobbed. “Why?! You gays need to be punished!” Springtrap sneered and Goldie looked heartbroken. “But I love you!” “Sorry I don’t date gay ass bears.” Spring retorted. Goldie sobbed louder. “Stop this isn’t you, stop being a monster!” Goldie sobbed and Springtrap stopped bringing a knife to his ear and cutting half of it off. “Ah!!” he howled but the insanity receded a bit. He then removed his eye stopping the insanity all together. He stared at his lover and picked him up running into the building. “What have I done…I’m s-sorry Goldie…” Spring sobs running out of the building once his lover was bandaged properly. “I’m a monster….”

Springtrap stood and ran upstairs into the restaurant tears still flowing down his cheeks. He had just hurt Goldie again and it hurt him to know he was unable to stop. He had to end this once and for all; to protect Goldie from himself. Goldie meanwhile was crying worried sick about his lover who had started to be slightly unstable lately. “I’m s-scared Freddy…I don’t know what’s wrong with him…” Goldie sobbed into his twin’s shoulder. “I don’t know either Goldie…but I’m here for you and so is Bonnie.” The bunny nodded rubbing his back soothingly. “It will be okay.” Goldie sniffled and nuzzled closer to his brother and Bonnie. He felt like it was his fault that Springtrap was irritable lately.

_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette._  
_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget._  
_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind until the night…_  
_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_  
_He finally drank away her memory_  
_Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees_  
_We found him with his face down in the pillows with a note that said “I’ll love her till I die!”_  
_And when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._  
_La. La. La. La, la, la. La. La. La. La, la, la. La. La. La. La, la, la. La. La. La. La, la, la._

Upstairs Springtrap was walking around restlessly trying to keep his sanity intact and failing; he saw his eye change color in the mirror and started crying harder. I’m losing my mind and there is no way to stop it…Goldie hurting is all my fault…I need to end this…for his sake…and everyone else’s…Springtrap felt his mind snap and he stumbled into a room off the Southwest Hall. He closed the door and fell to his knees in defeat tears rushing down his cheeks. Goldie meanwhile had cooled off and went to find Springtrap with Freddy and Bonnie. They began to get worried when they didn’t find him in the usual places. “Springtrap!” Goldie called running through the halls. “Spring, come out please!”  
The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.  
Freddy opened doors as he went including the office scaring the hell out of Mike who fell out of his chair in shock. “Springtrap!” he called leaving Mike to sort himself out. “Spring!” Bonnie shouted pushing doors open as he ran through the East Hall. In the room Springtrap pulled a pistol from the shelf tears still flowing down his cheeks as he turned it over in his palms.  
  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.  
He found the shells he’d stored in there and put one into the pistol as the madness grew stronger; he had been fighting it for ten years but he was at wits end and had no will left in him to keep it at bay. It had broken him and he was helpless.  
  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind until the night…  
Goldie was frantic not knowing where his lover was and wanting to comfort him after hearing him run upstairs crying. “Springtrap I forgive you please!” Goldie called rubbing his tears away. Freddy and Bonnie were a bit emotional as well scared that Spring was hurt. In the Southwest hall Toy Freddy was walking when he heard a gun get cocked. “Hue?” he followed the sound and saw Springtrap holding the cocked gun in his hands crying. “Stop!” he said. “It’s the only way to protect Goldie and the others…” he sobbed softly. “B-but…” he stammered.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger._

Springtrap put the gun to his temple his one eye glowing red while the other was a terrified honey yellow. Both eyes were sad but one cried tears while the other cried blood; Spring sobbed more shaking as he held the pistol against his head.

_Finally drank away his memory, life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees._

Springtrap looked at the picture of him and Goldie in 1975 when they first hooked up; he smiled weakly and kissed it holding it close to his heart. He pulled the trigger. BANG!  
Toy Freddy stood there wide eyed oily tears running down his furry cheeks as he watched the human bunny fall to the ground dead a serene smile on his face. Freddy and Bonnie ran over to the suit. “What happened?” Freddy asked him. “He just…” The suit was too upset to explain it. They pushed past him and found Springtrap dead on the ground holding a picture of him and Goldie a serene smile on his face. “Oh my god…” Bonnie said hiding his face in Freddy’s chest shaking. They heard Toy Freddy sit down in the hall crying.

_We found her with her face down in the pillows_  
_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

Freddy held Bonnie close and walked out of the room sinking down next to the suit shaking. He gave a hoarse sob and cried with Bonnie at the loss of Springtrap. “Captain?” Foxy said having just come back from town with Mangle, Chica and the boys. “Take the boys downstairs.” He said quietly not wanting them to see the body. “Okay” Once that was done they came back. “Freddy…” Chica said. “Just look in the r-room and you’ll understand.” Chica pushed the door open, “Oh my god!” She gasped tearing up moving aside to let the foxes see. “He actually went and did it…” Foxy mumbled teary eyed. “You knew?” Freddy said. “He told me he was going insane and that he can’t fight it anymore.” Foxy replied. “He s-said he had a plan b-but I n-never thought he’s actually  
d-do it…” Foxy was stuttering badly his ears flat. Mangle hugged him crying a bit himself; they had lost a good friend. Mike ran up having heard the bang. “Springtrap actually…” he said. “A-Aye” Foxy replied and Mike sat down. “I hoped he’d b-be okay…” Mike said tears running down his cheeks. Goldie ran over to them, “Let him see” Foxy said quietly. “Let me see what? Why are you all crying?” Goldie said. “Gold, Springtrap is dead. He committed suicide.” Mike said rubbing his eyes. “What?” Gold said. “Look for yourself.” Gold looked into the room and started to cry. “Springtrap!” he sobbed as Freddy restrained him so Mike could remove the body. “Springtrap…” Goldie collapsed against Freddy sobbing into his shoulder.

 

A week later he was buried under a willow tree; Goldie knelt by the grave and cried. They all heard a soft song fill the air; it was almost like angels were singing their sorrow for the death of their friend and brother.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow and the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._  
_La. La. La. La, la, la. La. La. La. La, la, la. La. La. La. La, la, la. La. La. La. La, la, la._

As the others left Goldie hung back and stood by the grave crying; Springtrap appeared and stood beside his heartbroken lover. He touched his shoulder, “I’m sorry Goldie…” The bear turned his head, “Spring…” “I need you to live on for me…” Goldie sobs more hearing his voice. “I love you” Spring kissed him on the lips and vanished. Goldie touched his lips and fell to his knees crying. “Live on for me…” Gold stared at the dancing willow branches. “I will” he said as Freddy came over to lead him away.

_La. La. La. La, la, la. La. La. La. La, la, la. La._

_La. La. La, la, la. La. La. La. La, la, la._


End file.
